


I'm Here to Fix You

by Shina_chan19



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Memories, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Hurt John, M/M, Sherlock being h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shina_chan19/pseuds/Shina_chan19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had a bad fall and Sherlock's here to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here to Fix You

The sweat drops down from John's forehead despite the cold rain beating against him.  
He's on another run with Sherlock chasing the culprit far beyond them, leaping over the small flats. It's always hard to catch up with Sherlock at times but you get use to.  
John finally caught up with the consulting detective who had just jump over t the flat ahead. He stopped and steadied himself and jump. But gravity failed him as him fell to the pavement below him. John curse as he slowly lifted himself up, winching as he felt the electrifying pain up across his ankle and arm and slowly limp to the direction he wanted to go.

By the time John caught up, the police are already here to take the criminal away. Sherlock is talking to Greg Lestrade, the DI of Scotland Yard, the details of the aftermath. John isn't really that happy that Sherlock just ignored him earlier, but that's how Sherlock is.  
"Hey," said Sherlock in his usual monotone, staring hard at the blood slowly dripping from John's forehead . "I see you had a bad fall"  
"No shit I have" mumbled John.  
"Come, I'll take you home and here's some tissues you can have" said Sherlock softly as he handed the tissues to John and went to hail a taxi.

Sherlock laid John down on the armchair and observed him.  
"You have a sprained ankle since you didn't winch much from walking quite a distance and if it is broken, you won't be able to make it to the scene. But there is a possibility that your wrist may be broken because you hold it close to you like some piece of china and if it sprained like your ankle, you'll relax it a little and there are another possibility that you may broken a few rib bones from a fall that high and the blood on your forehead won't cause you much problems" deduced Sherlock.  
"Brilliant and why don't you help me get the first aid?" said John sarcastically.  
"May I help?," asked Sherlock. "Since I, uh, left you there to wander".  
"Ok" said John.  
Sherlock nodded and went off to get the first aid kit after taking off his coat and scarf.

Sherlock laid down the kit and opened it and observed the tools.  
"First let me put some band aids on your forehead" said Sherlock as he then got the band aids and slowly laid them on the blood. Sherlock's gentle touch is intimidating to John but kept it in.  
" Now let me have a look of your foot" said Sherlock slowly.  
John put his foot out in front to Sherlock for him to tend. Sherlock felt around the ankle area, ignoring the winching sounds that John is making and wrapped a bandage around it.  
The sun had finally come out and its rays lighting up the whole flat. John looked at Sherlock for a bit. The light shining down on Sherlock’s cheekbones and his glistening grey eyes makes him somewhat angelic. John dazed off, imagining him touching that face of his friend…  
“John…John…earth to John can you hear me?” said Sherlock sarcastically.  
John snapped back in reality and said “what?”  
“Your wrist, John, let me tend your wrist” said Sherlock impatiently.  
John gingerly took out his forearm for Sherlock to tend. Sherlock gently squeezed John’s wrist which is slightly bruised and swollen. John winched as the pain flares up.  
“It’s slightly fractured by the bruises and the swelling,” said Sherlock. "I'll go get on ice pack for you".  
Sherlock got up with John's eyes trailing behind him. Sherlock is tall and slender with an air of elegance to him. The way he would make a grand entrance with everyone turning to look at him in awe (or annoyance) and the way he could find a way to know your deepest secrets which make you want to...  
"Here" said Sherlock handing the ice pack to John.  
"Thanks" said John quietly and put the ice pack on his sore wrist.  
Sherlock stared for a bit and said "if you don't mind, could you take off your top so I could check to see if you have any broken ribs?"  
"Yes, of course" said John a little too loudly as he fumbled on his buttons.  
Sherlock gave him a look, but shook it off.  
John could feel his heart beat as Sherlock felt around his chest and tending it with wrapping the bandages around it as well as tying his wrist in a sling.  
After the whole check-up, John shook his head a bit and asked: "where do you learn how to do this?"  
"When I was a child, after someone helped me tend my ankle at the park" he said.  
John sat in silence as he also remember when he was young, he helped a boy with dark curls tending his ankle after a fall he just had.  
"Is it you?" asked Sherlock sternly.  
John slowly nodded, feeling himself blushing.  
"I never knew" muttered Sherlock and leant over and give his flatmate and friend a passionate kiss. John felt his heart skip a beat but got lost in the moment.  
After kissing, Sherlock looked into John's eyes with sympathy and said: "thank you".  
"No worries" said John.  
Sherlock smiled and walked off doing whatever he is doing, replaying the memory again and again in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this than my first one and this time it's a little longer and more, how we say, intimidating (I think). But anyways hope you guys like it and have a great day.


End file.
